True love stories of warriors spoof
Leafpoool Leafpool: *Gasp* A handsome cat! Will you be my mate? Brambleclaw: NO. Leafpool: *Gasp* A handsome cat! Will you be my mate? Brakenfur: Was it just me, or did you just say that to Brambleclaw? Leafpool: Yeah I did, I'm trying to get all the toms that have mates to like me! Brakenfur: Why? Leafpool: *Flutters eyelashes and says in a really flirty voice* Why not? Brakenfur: *Drools* Well if that's the case..... Squirrelflight: *Bursts in* Allright, who stole my mate? Purdy: It twas I Squirrelflight: Why? Purdy: I wanted some pretty she cat to want him back. Leafpool: Why? Purdy: So that way she would have to kiss me to get him back! Leafpool: Eww... Get out of my spoof please, and go head to the Purdy section Purdy: *Teleports to the Purdy section* Leafpool: Now, where were we? Brakenfur: Right where we were about to become mates. Leafpool: SQUIRRELFLIGHT!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?! Squirrelflight: WHAT??? `Leafpool: ARRANGE A WEDDING FOR ME AND BRAKENFUR!!! Squirrelflight: OK! Brakenfur: WHY ARE WE YELLING?!?!?! _____________________________________________________________________________________ At Brakenfur and Leafpool's wedding> Cinderpelt: And now to kiss the bride! Brakenfur: *Kisses* Brakenfur: Leafpool.... Leafpool: What Brakenfur: I have something near and dear to say to you... Leafpool: What Brakenfur: Have you been eating Mouse bile again? Your lips taste disgusting! Leafpool: No... 0.o Brackenfur: Whatever, I still like you! ~ A couple of weird days later ~ Brackenfur: I LOVE YOU LEAFPOOL! Leafpool: I LOVE YOU WAY MORE- Oh wait never mind theres a handsome tom over there in Windclan. Crowfeather: Lets run away together! leafpool: Who are you Crowfeather: A creepy stranger who will have 2 mates i'm not allowed to have, and one mate who gives birth to a weird annoying cat who's name may rhyme with heezepelt Leafpool: You sound awesome Brackenfur: Finnaly, no need to worry about her knowing that I like her sister insted Squirelflight: *Gasp* A handsome cat! Will you be my mate? Flamey: ... And then it reapeates Mistystar Unknown tom: Hi Mistyfoot! Mistyfoot: Hi Unknown tom! Unknown tom: I like how your foot is misty today Mistyfoot: *Blushes* I can make it mist more Unknown tom: Show me! Mistyfoot: *Makes her foot more misty* Unknown tom: Woah!!! Mistyfoot: Who are you anyways, unknown tom? Unknown tom: I am ... *Rips mask off face* Hawkfrost! Mistyfoot: Wanna overthrow Leopardstar? Hawkfrost: NOOOO! I love her! Mistyfoot: What. The. Heck. Hawkfrost: *Rips off mask* I am Tigerstar! Mistyfoot: Ummm.... Tigerstar: *Rips of mask* Just kidding, I'm Hawkfrost. Mistyfoot: Oh... Sooo.... Did you and Ivypool break up? Hawkfrost: *Rips off mask* I AM Ivypool! Mistyfoot: Stop it with the masks! Ivypool: *Rips off mask* Sure, I hope you know, I'm Whitestorm. Mistyfoot: Hey cousin! Whitestorm: Im not your cousin... *Rips off mask* IM TALLSTAR! Mistyfoot: But...Will you be my mate anyways? Tallstar: Sure! Tallstar: *When Mistyfoot isn't looking he rips of his mask* Hehe, little does she know that I'm Scourge. Mistyfoot: What was that honey? Scourge: *Puts Tallstar mask back on* Nothing! ~TBC~ Keep it a secret, it will be for the best 15:57, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Category:Hawkfics Category:Spoof